A bleakest future
by Triple D aka Dark Demon
Summary: His immediate family was killed for a meddlesome old mans inability to tell the truth when it mattered and a megalomaniacs fear of death. Plans made for him are destroyed and in the ashes of the bleakness something new rises, a King and his beloved Queen to reap revenge with their army. *DZ2 Chlenge fic, partial inspiration due to the song Vengeful One by Disturbed*


DZ2's 'Blank Slate: Dark Version' Challenge:

Plot: Vanquishing Voldemort was just the beginning for Harry: now, he has no allies, all enemies and no family: what does that make him? Alone? No, it makes him a blank slate, ready to be filled.

Rules: Dark or Evil Harry ONLY **Dark**

Powerful Harry or stronger

The story MUST start in the aftermath of the attack on Godric's Hollow

Someone of the Dark or Evil faction MUST take Harry BEFORE Hagrid or Dumbledore get to him

There MUST be at least one chapter describing Harry's upbringing, but the aim is to mould/guide Harry to being the future of the Dark Side

As he's raised to be the 'Bad Guy' Harry MUST show bias against Muggle-borns, Half-breeds, blood traitors and everyone else normally opposed by the Dark

If whoever takes him has children at Hogwarts, they MUST become faithful allies whom will NEVER betray him

When Harry goes to Hogwarts, he MUST go to Gryffindor, Slytherin OR a fifth House where true Darksiders were known to go

At Hogwarts, Harry MUST build his own 'Inner Circle' to stand against the threat of the Light

Dumbledore MUST continuously oppose Harry's guardianship and try and do anything he can to get the boy away from his guardians, as well as keeping him weak

All pairings are welcome EXCEPT Slash

Guidelines: Crossovers **References to powers or abilities but no true x-overs**

Super/OP Harry **OP**

Dark-Lord Harry **The idea is accepted, the title I had in mind is King or Emperor**

Creature-Harry **No**

Harry is raised to become Voldemort's right-hand **No **

Harry is raised to be Voldemort's heir/successor **No**

Harry is raised to replace/overthrow Voldemort **Accepted**

Master of Death Harry **Accepted**

The one who takes him is a distant relation of Lily or James **Accepted, Daphne's mother who is a very very dIstant cousin of Lily's on the family tree she doesn't know about since she was kidnapped from the family estate as an infant and had questionable magic done to her to hide her identity. Just because Daphne's mom married a Grey Faction leader-and later became a widow under "mysterious circumstances"- DOES NOT make her personally Grey in morals, she is in all actuality **_**DARKER AND BLACKER**_ **than Bellatrix**

Sirius takes Harry **No**

Remus takes Harry **No**

Harry's guardian is a Dark Creature **No but her personality reflects traits of creatures; werewolf protectiveness of family/pack etc**

Harry acquires a familiar **Accepted, NOT Hedwig. His Dark nature and her bright white coloring, not to mention her intelligence and humanlike moral compass, would clash. Hard.**

Severus becomes an ally/servant of Harry's **Possibly**

Harry doesn't attend Hogwarts until sometime after his first year **Accepted; a tiny adjustment that would follow is his ally/friend/most trusted cousin Daphne would begin Hogwarts the same time Harry does.**

Harry corrupts Lightsiders **Maybe, it would wholly depend on the people in question and their constitution. For example, guys like the twins are morally dubious to begin with so I don't think it'd take too much convincing and Neville was timid as a wet newborn kitten at the start of canon so I can see Harry barking orders at the boy & him doing then unquestioningly. But then you got people like Hermoine who I can see as being so bull-headed and stubborn they can't be corrupted on strong principal beliefs alone.**

Harems **No**

Harry/Multi **No, it might appear that way **_**BUT**_ **the saying goes you catch more flies with honey than piss and vinegar aka he may he charming and flirty but he will be monogamous**

A prophecy speaks of the blank slate **Maybe**

Dark Creatures take an interest in Harry **Maybe, they may see him as a way to get their revenge and he may see them as a means to an end. Who knows?**

Upon his return, Voldemort swears loyalty to Harry **Maybe, not that it'll save him in the end**

Grindelwald somehow swears loyalty/aid to Harry's cause **Maybe, it would be interesting considering all Grindelwald knows about forgotten Dark Magic not even Voldemort knew**

Forbidden: Light or Grey Harry

Weak Harry

Harry being raised by the Dursleys

The ones who take him from the Light/Grey factions

Harry being unbiased towards any except the right sort

Any children of his guardians against him

His guardians being manipulative towards Harry

Harry siding with Dumbledore

Harry in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff

* * *

There was a level of silence in the wreckage of the house. A fire burned on in half the nursery, the roof was caved in partially and the body of a woman lay dead on the floor with dead eyes staring at a blanket of stars.

That silence was broken by two things. One was the infant crying of a child. With hair like obsidian and eyes like emeralds he was already a cute kid & would certainly grow up to be a heartbreaker. His slightly chubby hands reached over the crib railing crying for his mother but the redheaded woman was gone.

"Hush little one." A soft female voice brushed across the room as a woman entered. Like the child's mother her hair was red but unlike the mother and son, whose eyes were a rich emerald color, her eyes were a dark purple almost black color. She crossed to the crib and picked the upset child up into her arms. The whimper of uncertainty didn't go unmissed as she gently kissed the child's forehead. "Hush now Harry, Auntie Sarah would never hurt you" she promised in the same soft tone.

The young child Sarah called Harry reached for his mother again. "Moma… Moma Red.." he sniffled on the verge of a more emotional breakdown.

Sarah's eyes softened for the child's distress, her own as well, but time was of the essence. "We have to go Harry. Auntie Sarah is going to take you and Moma Red to a safe place. She's going to teach you to be strong so you can take down the bad man who hurt your moma" she said flicking her wand out of her sleeve into her left hand and transfigured hr cousins body into a button that was then summoned into her hand. A proper burial would be later once they were away from this place. A second wave of her wand transfigures a broken piece of drywall into a dummy body and summons the Potter Gringotts keys into her hand with the button. Clutching Harry to her chest protectively a crack echoed in the air as the two vanished.

It would be ten minutes before a shaggy haired man reached the ruined home and found the bodies of his friends and discovered the fact his godchild was missing.

* * *

_***GREENGRASS ESTATE***_

Only when Sarah had gotten Harry to sleep did she set up the spare crib beside her daughter Daphne's. "Try to rest for now Harry" she said softly, her voice almost a whisper, as she laid the young boy down. A stuffed dragon was put in his hands after a light blanket was placed over him. Her eyes tracked to her daughter's sleeping body snuggling a stuffed unicorn. "Moma Red may be gone Harry but I won't let you forget her I swear. Your Auntie Sarah and cousin Daphne will take good care of you. We will protect you and help you avenge your mother I promise" she promised as Daphne seemed to know something was up and blearily woke up.

"Mama up?" Daphne asked yawning as one arm held her stuffed unicorn to her small body while the other rubbed her face.

"Shh my precious, don't wake your cousin" Sarah scolded as gently and quietly as possible while picking her daughter up and rocking her gently. "He lost his mama and papa tonight. He will be living with us from now on ok? We need to love him, teach him to be strong & protect him and he will do the same for us."

Daphne didn't understand as she nuzzled into her mother's warmth yawning silently.

Sarah, on a whim and a hunch, laid Daphne down with Harry in the second crib. As if it was natural, both children snuggled up together as Harry's arm not holding the dragon securely went over her child like he was protecting her. It was supremely adorable and she had to fight the urge to get her wizarding camera to capture the moment. When a dark glow of crimson magic encompassed the two forming what looked like a kings crown and a queens tiara made her eyes firm up a little in understanding. "Protect her and her heart Harry" she said pressing a kiss to the top of each child's head "because Mother Darkness has ordained her to do so for you. You shall be each others sword and shield, confidante and.. When the time comes, each others compliment Sovereign upon the Thrones of Damnation as prophesied by the Seeress Alice and her prophecy of the Bloody Aria."

Neither child, both back in the realm of nod, heard those words escaping Sarah's lips. Snuggled up together as only innocent kids, for the time being, could do they were more concerned with dreams of warmth and, oddly, a person they somehow knew they would become intimately familiar & protective of in the future though who they were was unknown.

For now.


End file.
